Dors, mon Ange
by O'bergine
Summary: Et si Break venait à mourir ... ?


Titre : Dors, mon Ange.

Manga : Pandora Hearts.

Personnages : Sharon Rainsworth & Break Xerxes.

Qui appartiennent à : Jun Mochizuki.

_Et si Break venait à mourir ... ?_

Naze, moche, mais ça m'amuse (_)"

* * *

**_~ Dors, mon Ange ~_**

« BREAK ! »

Ce cri horrible, destructeur, déchira le silence de la nuit.

Sharon était paralysée d'effroi, tétanisée par un désespoir qui réduisait son cœur à néant sans aucune pitié.

« Break... Break... »

Elle était incapable de murmurer autre chose que son nom. Son âme était entièrement anéantie et la douleur se faisait si brutale qu'elle se laissa tomber au sol, à côté du corps agonisant. Elle le contempla, immobile, son visage noyée de larmes et, d'une main douce, souleva sa tête argentée.

« Break ! »

Sharon serra le mourant contre son corps secoué de sanglots. Ses plaintes étaient des poignards acérés qu'elle se plaisait à enfoncer dans son propre cœur, le torturant avec violence. Elle aurait voulu mourir... Mourir à sa place. Elle aurait voulu qu'il vive...

« Pourquoi, Ojou-sama... Pourquoi ? »

Figée, la jeune fille ravala ses pleurs avec difficulté.

« Break...? »

L'homme avait faiblement ouvert son œil droit qu'il fixait inutilement et avec difficultés sur sa maîtresse, tentant de discerner son visage parmi les ombres, se maudissant de ne pouvoir y parvenir.

« Pourquoi... »

Ses paroles étaient des soupirs d'agonie. Sharon ne pouvait les supporter, elle ne pouvait se résigner à le voir souffrir ainsi par sa faute. Sa faute à elle !

« S'il te plait, Break... S'il te plait ne dis rien...On-On va te sauver ! Je vais te sauver ! S'il te plait... Break... Break... »

Les sanglots qui les entrecoupaient dénuaient ses mots de toute conviction. Elle savait que c'était un mensonge. Ils le savaient tous deux. Mais elle voulait s'y raccrocher, à cette lueur d'espoir, cette pente escarpée dont la chute est mortelle.

« Ojou-sama...

- Break... Ne meurs pas... Je t'en supplie, ne meurs pas ! Pas pour moi ! »

Elle inondait à présent le corps du jeune homme de ses larmes chaudes et sincères. Elle caressait frénétiquement son visage, comme pour le tenir éveillé, comme pour s'assurer qu'il était toujours là.

« Ojou-sama... Pourquoi avoir perdu confiance en vous plutôt qu'en moi...? Pourquoi ? »

Sharon ne parvenait plus à maîtriser ses sanglots effrénés. Tout son être était en proie à de violentes secousses qui l'empêchaient de parler. Elle dut faire un effort pharamineux pour parvenir à murmurer, après plusieurs secondes de silence, une esquisse de paroles brisées :

« Parce que... Parce qu'à mes yeux... à mes yeux, aucune existence... n'a plus d'importance que la tienne... Parce que... Parce que je préfère mourir que... que... »

Un nouveau cri de détresse s'échappa de sa gorge. Elle posa son front contre celui de Break, ses mains agrippées à ses joues glaciales et à ses cheveux d'argent, sa poitrine torturée par le chagrin se tachant de son sang...

« Je t'aime, Break ! Je t'aime tant ! Tu ne peux pas me laisser ! Je... Je serais toute seule ! Tu ne peux pas, Break ! »

Le jeune homme esquissa un tendre sourire, infime, faible... Il avait déjà entendu ça, autrefois... Sur sa joue perla une minuscule larme, mi-comblée mi-détruite, qui se perdit bien vite dans le flot sans fin que versait Sharon. Il ne pouvait pas pleurer. Il n'en avait pas le droit. Il devait être fort, pour elle. Jusqu'à la fin...

En un effort qui n'en était plus un tant la fatigue atténuait la douleur, il ramena son bras droit à hauteur de sa tête et, d'un geste délicat, il caressa doucement le visage de sa maîtresse qui sembla s'arrêter de trembler pour venir coller sa propre paume contre la sienne, la serrant avec force...

Il ne voulait pas partir, lui non plus... Il ne voulait pas la quitter...

« Ojou-sama... »

Comme sa voix était un soupir de brume, Sharon se rapprocha encore.

« Break, pitié... Ne dis... plus rien...

- Je vous aime aussi, Ojou-sama.

- Break...

- Je suis désolé... Non, laissez-moi finir. Je suis désolé et je regrette tant... Je regrette que votre visage ne soit pas la dernière chose qu'il me soit permis de voir avant de mourir...

- Ne dis pas ça ! Je t'en prie, Break, ne dis pas ça ! Tu ne vas pas... Ils- Ils sont allés chercher du secours ! Je ne... Je... Break... Break ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Je ne veux pas ! Je ne veux pas que tu me laisses ! Je voulais... qu'on vieillisse ensemble... Qu'on vieillisse sans vieillir... Je voulais qu'on soit ensemble, juste ensemble ! Jusqu'à la fin ! Je... J'aurais fait n'importe quoi... Je t'aime, Break ! Plus que tout ! Tu ne peux même pas l'imaginer ! »

Il sourit à nouveau. Un sourire plus triste, plus empli de remords et de douleur.

« Si, Ojou-sama, je peux imaginer. J'aurais tellement aimé, moi aussi. Je suis désolé de vous décevoir... Désolé de vous faire pleurer, mais... Puis-je vous demandez une dernière faveur...?

- N'importe quoi, Break ! Tout ce que tu veux...

- Alors... »

Il ferma les yeux avec lenteur, un sourire irréel d'enfant endormi comme figé sur ses lèvres froides.

« Alors, s'il vous plait, continuez de serrer ma main comme ça. Et continuez de parler. Continuez de me dire que vous m'aimez. S'il vous plait... Restez avec moi...

- Break...

- Restez avec moi jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme... »

* * *

_**Math**_


End file.
